Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with curved displays.
Discussion of the Related Art
As TVs, personal computers, laptop computers, mobile phones, tap books, and other electronic devices are provided with increasing numbers of functions, they are being implemented as multimedia devices having multiple functions including, e.g., image and video capturing, playback of music or video files, gaming, and broadcast reception.
Curved displays are recently in development that may offer users enhanced concentration. A curved display has a predetermined degree of curvature. Accordingly, curved displays entail the development of a new concept of devices different from those electronic devices with flat displays.